


I Will Love You Until the End of Time

by space0dyssey



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0dyssey/pseuds/space0dyssey
Summary: Okay h i  I know what the tag says but i promise there's a happy ending. I was inspired to write this earlier today by an adorable art by narusan13 on IG!I also just really like Elvis Presley. Also CW for a violent hate crime!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	I Will Love You Until the End of Time

There was so much blood and despite his attempts to stop it,to do anything to save his love.Alastor found it funny that with all the blood he'd dealt with this was the one time he was phased.

The bullet came so quick and when Anthony crumpled everyone around them screaming panic set in.Neither of them prepared for it considering they were at a Pride parade.Alastor vaguely heard someone tackling the shooter to the ground his attention focused on his boyfriend who looked at him scared.Someone else called for a medic but he knew in his heart it was too late.

He laid Anthony down away from everyone else   
"Look at me. Sha focus on me, please"  
The blonde did as told heterochrome eyes wide.Blood dribbled out of his mouth but Alastor kept his smile on  
"Everything's gonna be okay,you're gonna be fine.I'll find you and y-you'll never notice the split."

He smiled up at his boyfriend attempting to ignore the burning pain in his ribs.A shaky hand reached up fo cup his face and despite Alastor's ever present smile he caught his lip tremble.  
"Love me tender, love me true"His voice was shaky and hearing the song on his lips made Alastor cry  
"All my dreams fulfill for my darlin I love you"

Anthony leaned up whispering  
"And I always will"  
A kiss tinged with the copper of blood and when he went limp he allowed himself to break, the promise to reunite close at heart

Angel walked into his lover's room the fireflies and bittersweet familiar moonlight dazzling him.He stared at the illusion made for the two of them,his heart fluttering at knowing he went to a this work just for him.  
"You look beautiful mon cher,as always"

Turning to face his boyfriend,dressed in the pinstripe suit Angel had gotten him the day before, his signature colors of course,and smiled.  
"I could say the same for you cervo.I better watch out someone might steal you from me"

Alastor scoffed taking one of Angel's hands pressing a kiss to his temple"Please, I've already made up my mind who I want long ago"

The music started up softly a direct transcript of their relationship

Love me tender love me true 

All my dreams fulfill  
"For my darlin I love you"  
A bright smile Angel could recognize anywhere  
"And I always will"


End file.
